


Fate Owns a Bar on the Road Not Taken

by ElizaWIP (Eliza)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/ElizaWIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys' careers have lead them to their current standing in their respective fields, but they have never met.  Then they are put together for a project</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promise to finish, or even add on to this, but there is enough of a story that I want it in the archive.
> 
> If it is ever finished, it will go into the main collection.
> 
> Started writing October 2010. Partially betaed. (Blessings to Keiko Kirin (sakana17))
> 
> The pairings -- I don't know. I don't plan on portraying any sexual relationships in this story, but.... *shrug* However, if flirting, physical contact, &/or warm fuzzy feelings between people of the same gender bother you -- read at your own risk.  
> The rating -- there is adult language, semi-nudity (so far), sexual references, and Yoochun. Rate as you will.

“Who's here?”

“There are 3,000 people out there, you have to be more specific?”

“There's somebody out there stirring up 2,000 of those 3,000 people.”

Junsu leaves his eavesdropping of the costume staff to go look for himself. People with heads together is not unusual for an audience getting itself seated, but too many of the heads keep turning in the same direction. Then Junsu spots them, a contingent from SM Entertainment. 

“Jung Yunho,” says one of the assistant stage managers, leaning to look over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I see him. SME must have reached into their promotion budget. Good chance for a photo-op at a 'cultural event.'” Junsu had been a trainee with them 10 years ago, when he'd auditioned with his best friend, Hyukjae. Then his voice changed and the doctors told him not to sing and SME cut their losses. Jung Yunho had arrived just as Junsu was leaving so they might have met then, and Hyukjae has introduced them again since. He's still surprised--and maybe a little bitter--to see the current king of the K-pop charts in the audience. 

He turns away from the curtain, he needs to get focussed. This is the last performance in the concert series and he intends to make it the best of the run. His manager keeps assuring him that he will be tapped to play Death in “Elisabeth” in 2012, but he wants to make sure the producers can't hear the music without hearing his voice. 

Instead all he hears is a rush of silk like a tidal wave. He presses himself against one of the wing partitions to avoid being run over by his two co-stars. 

“Has she come in yet? I heard her dress is gorgeous.”

“After watching her in hanbok for months, I've forgotten how beautiful she is. Is that Ah In accompanying her?”

“Difficult to decide who is more beautiful,” Young Soo says smiling at Seon Ah, then she winks at Junsu. 

“Who?” Junsu asks. Might as well find out so he can put it out of his mind. 

“Park Min Young and Yoo Ah In from 'Sungkyunkwan and Scandal.' Didn't you do a song for the soundtrack?” Young Soo asks.

“Yeah, but I haven't been watching because of rehearsal. Not really one for dramas anyway.” Junsu finds a break in the curtain again and sees the couple walking down to the VIP seats. They stop at their row, three empty seats on the end, but stand there, having what seems to be a light-hearted argument by the growing grins on both their faces. 

“No wonder it was your acting that needed the most work,” Seon Ah says. Junsu nudges her in the ribs for the dig; his “Constance” was his best tutor and she knows it because he told her enough times. Then she gasps in his ear, “Park Yoochun!”

“Where?!” Young Soo pushes in to regain her spot at the curtain.

There is another man in a tux sauntering down the aisle and the more his friends motion him to hurry up, the slower he goes and the wider he smiles. All three of them are laughing as they eventually take their seats and Junsu finds he's smiling, too. Maybe he should try to get a copy of the drama, he did do the soundtrack after all. 

~~~

The concert goes well. There are a few flaws, but it's solid enough that he's satisfied, and the reaction of the audience does a lot to remind him that he has some perfection issues. Uwe Kroeger hands him a flute of champaign as he arrives at the reception afterwards, and toasts, “Elisabeth,” looking Junsu in the eye with a confidence that doesn't need translation. 

“ _Danke_ ,” Junsu replies, having learned at least that much German. 

“Junsu-sshi.” His manager taps him on his shoulder to get his attention, and Kroeger responds to his apologies and retreat with a wave and a grin. “Do you remember that project I was telling you about? The one with the Japanese producers?”

“Yes....” Vaguely. Junsu recalls some sort of cross between a drama and a game show, but he's been doing his best to forget it.

“I overheard Park Yoochun talking about the same project. He's been approached as a possible member of the cast as well.”

Junsu looks at his manager. He knows there is a point in this conversation, but he's not about to go looking for it. This is not a project he plans on chasing. 

“You should go talk to him about it,” his manager says with a little nudge. “Find out if he knows who else is in the running. It's good to know about the competition.” 

Junsu sets his jaw. “I am not going to go into competition for this project. If they want me, they can ask me, but I don't even know if I'll say yes.” 

“It's a good opportunity. Good exposure to the Japanese market. And it will get you into the public eye before your concerts in the spring. If you still want to go through with that.”

His solo concerts are something he is willing to chase and his manager knows it. Junsu gives him a narrow-eyed glare which makes his manager grin and push him firmly in the direction of the VIPs invited to the after-party. It's difficult to stay sulky, however, when Park Yoochun lights up at the sight of him coming over. 

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Junsu says to the trio. “Dividing the audience's attention takes the pressure off of me.” He smiles and winks at Min Young to confirm the tease. Yoochun laughs, but the rejoining comment Junsu expects never comes. 

“You're impossible,” Min Young mutters at Yoochun, nudging him, and then turns her smile at Junsu. “He's a big fan. Wouldn't shut up about how good this was going to be from the moment he found out about the tickets.” 

“Almost kissed me when I told him where the seats were,” Ah In adds. 

“You still pouting about the 'almost'?” Yoochun turns to Ah In with a wicked grin. “ _C'mere, baby_ , and I'll make it up to you.” 

Junsu feels his eyes go wide, but Min Young starts to laugh hard enough that Yoochun shifts his reach to hold her up and his grin grows fond. “I'm going to let Ah In get me a drink as a reward for getting you talking again,” she says.

“Reward?” Ah In says with a dramatic scowl.

“Shut up.” She takes him by the hand and starts to drag him away, talking to Yoochun over her shoulder. “You be a good fanboy and don't drool too much on Junsu-sshi's lovely jacket.” 

There is a moment of silence then, “I hear...,” “I'm sorry...,” as they start at the same time. 

Yoochun gets control of his laughter first. “I'm sorry if I embarrassed you,” he says. “We've been working together a long time and the relief of even a small break has made us a little....” Yoochun makes a vague hand gesture which Junsu can't help but snicker at. 

“I wasn't embarrassed, just surprised. I'm used to a different working atmosphere, I guess.”

“The teasing wasn't completely baseless, I am a fan. I came to see Mozart three times. Four actually, but three of those were your performances. You have an amazing voice.” 

Junsu can feel a blush starting. He's become used to complements, but this one seems more sincere than most. It must be because Yoochun's an actor. He takes a breath to reply when a voice from behind him beats him to it.

“It's amazed a lot of people. Particularly those who never believed he would sing again.” Yoochun frowns at the smirk in Yunho's voice, but when Junsu turns, he can tell that dig was not directed at him. “I'm so glad I talked management into making it an artists only night out. If they had come, the veiled accusations of 'letting that one get away' would have made the evening miserable. You were brilliant, by the way.” 

“Thank you.” This compliment was easier to take. “Um. Jung Yunho, this is Park Yoochun.” He can see the mutual recognition, so the handshakes are almost wary. 

“I hear you're taking to the stage soon, too, Yunho-sshi,” Yoochun says before the silence gets too awkward. “I might finally get a chance to hear you sing live.” 

“I've had a few concerts....”

“Your fans scare me,” Yoochun says, dead serious, and Junsu can't help but nod in agreement. 

Yunho laughs, it sounds like a real one. “Yeah, they scare me, too, sometimes. That's one of the reasons I don't mind the talk of shifting my focus to Japan for awhile.”

“Are you recording in Japanese?” Junsu asks. 

“Eventually. But there is a show that SME is trying to get me on, in Korean but Japanese produced and shot in Tokyo. The premise is kind of silly, but it would give me exposure to the market.”

“Not the “Instant Fame”, we'll-make-you-a-Hallyu-sensation-in-90-days thing?” Yoochun asks. 

“Yeah, that sounds like it. You've heard of it.” 

“My management is bugging me to go on it. It seems that they have a list of musicians they can use, but not many actors willing to risk being shown up by trained vocalists.” 

“If it's the type of group I'm guessing it is, no one would need to worry about that. And it would be good to have someone there to bail out the musicians who can't find their marks,” Yunho says smiling amiably, as usual. Junsu sees the slightest shift in Yoochun's expression, not quite anger, but....

“That must be why they've been hounding my manager. They want to be sure of at least one who can sing and act.” Junsu can't believe he just said that, and within his manager's hearing as well, but he can't find the will to regret it when Yoochun's eyes open wide and then crinkle up in silent laughter. And he's sure it's a sin to enjoy the fact Yunho goes a little pale. 

~~~

He essentially agreed to do the show the night of the concert, at least that's how his manager is taking it and Junsu has given up trying to talk him out of it. The producers were very disappointed that three of their five stars found out about each other—the opening shows were supposed to be surprise introductions. They are being extra careful to keep the other two members a secret and Junsu really can't care less. 

“I hear one of the other two guys is a model,” Yoochun says as they have dinner a week before shooting begins. 

They've been keeping in casual contact, mostly seeing each other at events. Junsu went to the party to celebrate ”Sungkyunkwan and Scandal” winning its time slot by the end of the series and the OST selling over 100,000 copies. He'd caught up on the episodes in time to watch the last couple when they aired, and joined in on teasing Ah In about having it easy with Junsu singing behind all his dramatic scenes.

“How did you hear that?” Junsu asks, to be polite. Because he really doesn't care who he will be living with for three months in a two-bedroom apartment in Japan. He will be spending his time exploring new management arrangements.

“I have my sources,” Yoochun says, looking sly. 

“The same ones that got us “Goong” tickets in the second balcony?” 

“Yes. And if you notice, there were no pictures of our date on the net.” Yoochun winks at him, and Junsu can't help but smile. Then Yoochun gets a look that Junsu has just started to recognize—the man has a very sharp mind behind his sweet face. “You never did tell me what you thought of Yunho's performance.”

Junsu agreed with most of the reviewers--Yunho's voice was good but he always looked like he was trying too hard. Junsu was familiar with the issue, the drive for perfection often getting in the way of the performance, and he again sent a silent thanks to the people who helped him so much. “He really just needs some coaching. And time to practice. That's one of the problems working for a company like SME, they want their performers to do everything, but don't give them the time.... Never mind. K-pop is a fickle genre anyway, not a place for long-term investments.” 

“Wow.” Yoochun leans forward, resting his chin on his hand. “That sounds like a story.” 

“It's really not.” 

“What did Yunho do that you hate him so much?”

Junsu hangs his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “Nothing.” He looks up to meet Yoochun's gaze and find himself telling the whole truth. “Everything. I hardly know the man, and from what my best friend says—he's with SME, too—Yunho's a stand up guy.”

“But?”

“Fuck, you're really irritating.” 

“Don't change the subject.” Yoochun is trying to look stern but is fighting a smile, making his full lips purse a bit, and Junsu has to make himself sit back in his chair. He takes a deep breath and distracts himself by telling a different truth. 

“He...has my life. I was supposed to be the one with hit records on the radio and thousands of insane fans stalking me. And it isn't his fault, which is what actually gets under my skin. He deserves everything he has. And watching his career proves to me that I'm so much better off as a musician where I am and yet....” Junsu sighs. “It's a good thing we weren't drinking when you started this conversation.” 

“We can fix that,” Yoochun says, looking around for their server but Junsu grabs his hand before he can raise it. “What? Won't have a drink with your lone insane-stalker fan?” 

“You don't stalk me.” 

“How do you know? I could be very good at it. You'd never see me.” 

“But your fans would see you. They're better than hunting dogs.”

“Give it another three months and I'll be invisible again.” 

“Only if our show tanks. And with Yunho in the cast, we won't have that kind of luck.” 

“You'll have a real reason to hate him then,” Yoochun says, offering his water glass in a toast. It takes Junsu a beat before he starts to laugh and lifts his own glass to chime it against Yoochun's.


	2. Chapter 2

Junsu finds out on the plane to Tokyo that Yoochun won't be joining them for a few of days. The drama he was filming went long and the Japanese producers liked the idea of introducing people slowly anyway. The first episode will be about the K-pop star's journey to Japan and Junsu will be the one waiting for Yunho in the new apartment. They will wander the city and try to figure out their new surroundings in the second episode before one of the others is introduced. Junsu hopes they actually get to sing at some point. 

The producers succeeded in keeping the other two a secret by picking people already known to the Japanese fan base, but who speak Korean. So with the inclusion of two bilingual members, the group will appear completely independent. Junsu reads over the production notes again and has to admit that the concept looks good on paper. 

He startles as someone falls into the empty seat beside him, but then snickers at the completely panicked look on Yunho's face. “You've only been at it for--”

“Six hours!” Yunho interrupts. “They showed up at my house to catch my final preparations.” 

The way Yunho widens his eyes pushes Junsu's snickers into all out laughter. “Did you have to shove her out the window?” 

“No. I think they were waiting at the end of the driveway for her to leave. I was still wet from the shower.” 

“Shit. We're gonna have fantastic ratings for the first show.”

“I know. Fuck, I'm sorry.” Junsu's still grinning as Yunho turns serious. “I know Hyukjae says that you don't hate me, but--”

It's Junsu's turn to interrupt. “I don't hate you. I hate your employers and resent everything you represent.” 

“Is that all,” Yunho says under his breath. 

“But it's not personal and I'll try not to be an asshole.” 

“You've never been that, but there's always been something just under the surface.” 

Junsu nods. “You've always been the image of what I lost. Now that I know you're just a guy who won't be getting laid for four months--like the rest of us--that will probably disappear.” 

“Oh, God. Four months.” Yunho rubs his fingers across his forehead and looks between the seats to his assigned place. “I'd better get back. It's been nice meeting you, Kim Junsu.” Yunho offers his hand, and Junsu takes it, along with the new beginning offered with it. 

“Likewise, Jung Yunho. I'll see you at home.”

~~~

The apartment isn't bad. For Tokyo. And maybe three people. Five in this space will mean getting very cozy with each other, but then that's exactly what the show is looking for. Junsu claims a bed in the master bedroom; it has the luxury of an en-suite toilet even if he has to share with two others. He flops down on the bed and wonders if he should grab a long shower while he still can. But he doesn't know when Yunho and the crew will be showing up, so he'd better get a little familiar with the place since he's supposedly been living here for a few days. 

He tucks his suitcase out of sight and starts opening doors. The other bedroom has only two beds but less space. There's a third room, but it's filled with computers and sound equipment. The producers weren't kidding about creating a real group, or they want to make it look really good. Junsu flips a few switches and pushes a few buttons – they aren't mock-ups. The bathroom is a good size, with a bath as well as a shower stall. At least there's a sink in there as well, so with the two toilets that makes three basins and mirrors. They might not kill each other in the first week then. 

The kitchen has everything they need—not that Junsu knows how to use most of the things in it--and the fridge is full. Junsu even spots some beer in the back so at least the producers aren't treating them like they're a “boyband” behind the scenes. Junsu sighs, closing his eyes for a few moments, that had been his dream for so long, it's hard to let it go even if he now knows the reality. 

Instead of mourning lost illusions, Junsu does what he always does in a new space. He takes a deep breath and belts out the chorus from one of Death's numbers, “Last Dance”. He opens his eyes as the last note fades and startles to see Yunho standing open-mouthed in the kitchen doorway, the camera crew behind him.

Junsu isn't usually shy about his habit of singing everywhere, but the camera adds an unknown element and he stammers, “I was...It's...”

“I have a key,” Yunho says, holding up a key. The camera has also turned to capture his growing smile, making Junsu breathe a little easier. 

“Welcome home,” Junsu manages to say. 

“Cut,” the PD says and Yunho rolls his eyes. 

“I thought that you were supposed to capture what was really going on. That was wonderful!” Yunho says, looking even more impatient than he was on the plane.

“Yes, it was. It was perfect. I didn't know the acoustics in the kitchen were so good. We'll have to remember that.” The PD taps the counter beside a laptop one of the assistants is setting up, making his fingers fly over the keys. “But we did just barge in and there are a few things that need to be covered in this episode so I want to brief Junsu-san and give you both a chance to catch your breath.” 

“Good,” Yunho says. “I know I'm supposed to be given the tour, but I need to find...” 

“There's one in the hallway and one off the largest bedroom,” Junsu volunteers, and Yunho takes off toward the toilet at a jog.

“I think we'll end the first episode with the “Welcome home,”” the PD says as much to himself as to his assistant. “It will leave a bit of mystery about the first housemate. But I think we should get the house tour done for continuity, and then leave Yunho-san alone.” 

“Good idea,” Junsu says under his breath. 

The PD laughs. “I'm not unaware of the stress that constant filming will cause, but it is necessary to get as many natural events as possible. Yunho-san,” he calls into the rest of the apartment, “no peeking!”

“How about peeing? Can I do that?” Yunho calls back. 

“Only if you want it filmed.”

“Then you won't get your show on before 10,” Yunho says coming back down the hallway.

“I'm sure all it would take is one of those tiny stars,” Junsu says, making the assistant stifle a laugh and one of the cameramen offer a high-touch. 

“I thought you were on my side?” Yunho says, with an annoyingly adorable pout.

“I'm on whichever side will let me be the funniest,” Junsu says grinning wide.

“I'm so excited,” said the PD, practically bouncing. “You two are going to be wonderful together. Come on, let's get the house tour done before this good atmosphere dies.”

The PD has a few items he wants Junsu to cover—pointing out the view from the balcony, lingering in the music room--but other than that it's all up to them. Junsu's surprised at how fast he's able to ignore the two cameras circling them as he leads Yunho through the house. They cover the common rooms and move out onto the balcony. It's near sunset and the eastern view is bathed in golden light, a perfect shot for the program. Junsu lets the camera get some footage of Yunho's famous profile against the beautiful backdrop and then comes over and leans on the railing right beside him. They stay there awhile, just taking in the evening and the relative quiet, until Junsu whispers, “Do you think if we stay out here long enough they'll go away?”

Yunho snickers under his breath. “Not likely. But I'd be willing to place a bet on how long it will take before the PD yells at us.” 

Junsu laughs and turns around. The cameras are inside shooting the two of them on the balcony, but are far enough away not to catch the conversation. “I'm going to have to call Hyukjae and give him hell. He didn't warn me that you were such a corrupting influence.” 

“SME has sworn the company to secrecy. Image. I'm a better actor than anyone gives me credit for.” 

Junsu meets Yunho's gaze and holds it for a long moment. “Bullshit. You really are a nice guy.” He walks back into the living room with Yunho laughing behind him. 

“You're so mean, Jun-chan!” he says still smiling and loud enough to make sure it gets recorded. 

“Jun-chan?”

“Didn't you study any Japanese before coming here?”

“Sure, but...Jun-chan?” 

“You're too cute!” Yunho goes to pinch his cheeks, but Junsu bats the hand away and only just stops himself from telling Yunho to fuck off. He settles for an icy glare and a shove which only makes Yunho grin wider. 

“Do you want to see the rest of the apartment or not? Although I think the balcony might be the best place for you.”

“Jun-chan,” Yunho pouts and Junsu suddenly recognizes the tone. 

“You watch GetBackers?” 

“Yeah,” says Yunho, now wary.

“Okay. I can handle being the cool leader. You'll made a better chibi anyway.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Toilet. Bath. And over here is the music work room,” Junsu continues with the tour, smiling brightly over his shoulder at the camera. The PD is giving him thumbs up but then calls a cut. They set up a camera in the studio so they can capture Yunho's reaction to seeing the equipment. 

“You need poofier hair,” Yunho says continuing their GetBackers conversation and pulling at a few strands of Junsu's hair before Junsu smacks him. Junsu sees that set-up isn't quite finished and so steps in close to wipe the amused smirk of off that perfect face. It's kinder to let Yunho learn early about who he's dealing with.

“You think you can create enough electricity to cause that to happen, Yunho-yah?” Junsu murmurs softly into Yunho's ear. Yunho steps back startled and Junsu flashes him a wide grin. It will be fun to string Yunho along, make him wonder if Junsu really meant it or if he was just fooling around. 

“Ready,” the PD announces. “Let's get this wrapped up.” 

Yunho really is a good actor. He pulls himself together to be appropriately awed at the work room and Junsu has no problem being excited at the prospect of being able to use such a wide range of equipment. By the time they reach the bedrooms, Yunho has obviously decided to take up Junsu's challenge and flops down on a free bed in the master bedroom as soon as Junsu informs him which bed is already occupied. “You've taken the best spot, Junsu. So I'd better grab second best before anyone else has the chance.” 

“And cut,” the PD calls. “That's enough for tonight. Get some food, get some sleep, and we'll see you at 8 tomorrow.” 

Yunho grabs a pillow and puts it over his face. Junsu considers imitating him, but knows that if he sits down he'll never get up again, and he wants a shower and some food. He sees the production crew out the door, then locks it, including the security chain. Yunho's standing in the hallway as he flings the end of the chain into the slide. 

“They have a key, too,” Junsu says as justification for his actions. Yunho nods.

“They do. And I'll sleep better knowing that they'll have to knock.” 

Junsu heads to the kitchen with Yunho on his heels. He goes to the fridge while Yunho falls onto a stool at the breakfast bar. Junsu pulls out one of the beer bottles and slides it across the counter before considering his own choice. 

Yunho twists off the cap. “Oh my God, you _are_ trying to seduce me.” He takes a long sip and groans in appreciation. “And it's working.” 

“I didn't stock the fridge, so I think you can consider that payment for services rendered.” Yunho coughs a little and glares, while Junsu pours soda into a glass as he continues, “I'm a little disappointed that you recovered so quickly. You have such a manly-man reputation that I was hoping to keep tripping you up for at least a couple of days.” 

“I've spent almost 10 years hanging around with the majority of Super Junior.”

Junsu snorts into his soda. “Understood.” 

“It wasn't the what that surprised me, it was the who. Didn't think a pure, religious boy like yourself knew how to be sexy.” 

“Haven't you heard? I have a passionate, sensual soul.” 

“And you read your own press.” 

“Fuck reading, I write it!” 

Yunho stares for a moment then throws back his head in the fullest laugh Junsu has heard from him yet. He holds up his hands and says, “If I concede that you win this round, can we find something to eat?” 

Junsu fights a smile. As much as he likes playing with people, he likes it even better when they know he's playing. Yunho's catching on fast, but not too fast. He'll be fun to get to know during this shoot and they might even stay friends, or at least friendly, when it's done. 

“I'd offer to cook, but my parents own a restaurant, and I still live at home.” 

“You still live at home?”

“I bought the house!” 

“Fair point. Do we dare try to order take out?” Yunho is going through the drawer in front of him while he's talking and interrupts himself with a happy sound. “They _are_ trying to seduce us.” He holds up a take out menu – in Korean. 

~~~

They ordered enough to ensure ample leftovers for breakfast, because Junsu is well versed in the art of microwave reheating. He's debating having seconds--the rest of the chicken, or the rest of the chicken and the pork--when the house phone rings. He startles, wondering who could be calling, but quickly realizes that the only people with the number are people who are involved in the show. 

He turns out to be wrong. It's the concierge of the building asking if he can let the crew up. Junsu agrees automatically, because he really was expecting to have the PD yelling at them through the chained door. 

“Was that the phone?” Yunho asks, running his fingers through his bed-head hair. 

“It was the front door. Asking if the camera crew can come up.” 

Yunho blinks like he's surprised, too. Then he narrows his eyes. “They're on their way, aren't they.” 

“A 'yes' just slipped out. It's one of the few words I know in Japanese. I'm sorry.” 

“Just for that I'm going to boost our ratings again. Is there coffee?” Shirtless Yunho heads into the kitchen. “You saved me some breakfast,” he shouts just as there's a knock on the door. 

“Of course I saved you breakfast,” Junsu shouts back, in case the camera is already rolling when he opens the door. He guesses right and greets them with a cheery, “Ohayougozaimasu”

“Ohayou Junsu-san,” the PD says then switches back to Korean. “Are you ready to get started?” 

“I am, but Yunho's still having breakfast. You should go say good morning.” Junsu waves them into the apartment with a grin and the PD looks at him suspiciously when he passes. Both cameras go in, but one comes right back out again. 

“Are we using the shower footage?” the cameraman asks. 

“Why?” the PD asks, brow furrowing while he heads toward the kitchen. Junsu follows and doesn't find anything unexpected, just half-naked Yunho flirting with the camera and feeding the very attractive camera tech some of his breakfast. 

“Yoshiko--,” the PD starts with a sigh.

“He said it would be impolite to refuse,” Yoshiko explains, licking sauce off her lips. 

Junsu comes around behind them and whispers in her ear, “He lies. All the time. About everything.” He steals the last kimchi carrot and leans over Yunho's shoulder, chewing loudly. Yunho grabs his wrists, trapping him with his arms wrapped over Yunho's shoulders. Junsu hits out with his only option left – he butts Yunho in the head. 

Yunho just turns and looks at him. “Do you really want to start that game with _me_?” And Junsu suddenly remembers every story he's ever heard about Yunho the bear.

“No, Yunho-sshi, I really don't.” 

Yunho lets Junsu go, stands up, and speaks to their smirking PD. “I'm going to go get showered and changed, then you can let us know our route for the day.” He disappears toward the bedrooms without waiting for an answer. 

“Any suggestions?” Junsu says and turns a circle with arms spread wide, as a distraction for the bemused crew. “I can do awards night or soccer night, but I have trouble with everything in between.”

“A few layers? It's cool outside and you'll be out a long time,” the cameraman says. 

“Leather jacket?”

“That should work,” he agrees.

“Scarf?” Yoshiko suggests. 

“I'll go see if Yunho has one.” Junsu grins and heads for the coat closet. He finds his jacket and a length of dark green knit which he wraps around his neck a couple of times. Yunho comes around the corner just as he's admiring himself in the mirror. “Like it?” Junsu says with a big smile. 

“I liked it enough to buy it,” Yunho says. His hair is damp, but there is no way he had time to shower. Junsu catches a whiff of sandalwood when Yunho steps close and unwraps the scarf. Junsu puts on his saddest eyes and biggest pout. 

“Stop it,” Yunho says. “You've got too much evil in you to pull off puppy eyes. I've known you for less than 24 hours and I've already figured that much out.” He shakes out the scarf then loops it once so that the loop sits on his chest rather than his neck. “There. Now I'm not ashamed of you wearing my clothes.” 

“The ends aren't even,” Junsu pouts, tugging at them. 

Yunho slaps his hand away. “They're not supposed to be.” He takes the longer end and tosses it over Junsu's shoulder, that length filling in the gap between the first loop and Junsu's neck. 

The PD comes out as Yunho's pulling on his own coat. “Good. The weather report says to expect rain by evening so we don't want to run late. There are some businesses in the neighbourhood we want you to visit, one of them being that restaurant you ordered from last night. They are being very good to us in exchange for the publicity. I'll tell you about the rest on our way down.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho and Junsu spend the rest of the day learning about the Tokyo train system at their nearest stop, where to buy food at the nearest market, and where to buy food that they could actually eat at some local restaurants. They stop for lunch at a small ramen stand that was busy enough that the cameras has to wait outside. They are picking out dinner at the local conbini when the PD reminds them that there will be three of them tonight, so they'd better get extra. 

It's just starting to rain, so filming is put on hold so that they can hurry back to the apartment building. On the way, Junsu eavesdrops on Yoshiko and the other cameraman, Minwoong, talking about a concert. He only understands enough to figure out the topic, but when he hears Minwoong let out a grunt, he looks over his shoulder. Minwoong is jogging a bit, like he's lost his footing. The way he's holding his side and grinning suggested that Yoshiko helped with the stumble. 

He winks at Junsu and continues in Korean. “There's nothing wrong with enjoying being in a crowd that's 75% female. But he has lots of male fans, too. And his voice is amazing, especially for the rock genre. I wonder how they got him to do this show?”

Junsu nudges Yunho. “Were you listening?” he whispers. Yunho shakes his head. “We're room-mates with a J-rock star.”

“Korean singing rock in Japan,” Yunho murmurs, mostly to himself, then shakes his head again. “I can't think of anybody, but then I've been focussing on my direct competition.” 

“Could be Japanese who just happens to speak Korean, which is even less help. I guess we'll find out soon enough.” 

The concierge meets them at the door. “Yamada-san...” His tone and body language are a mix of apology and worry as he explains something to the PD in hushed, but hurried Japanese, and gestures toward a pile of luggage and two boots hanging over the arm of the lobby's sofa. 

“ _That's fine._ ” Yamada checks his watch and frowns at his crew. “We're early; _he's_ early. I thought these guys are always supposed to be late.” He asks the concierge a question. 

“ _Two hours!_ ” the concierge replies.

Junsu recognizes those words and assumes that's how long the luggage and boots have been here.

“My landlord kicked me out,” a voice calls in Korean.

“You couldn't convince him to kick you out six hours later?” the PD says.

“I did.” The boots disappear and a black beanie with honey coloured hair sticking out around the edges appears on the sofa back. The face that turns toward them is beautiful, but cold in its perfection. “He was pounding on my door at six in the morning. And then I put him off another hour by saying that there weren't any taxis that would take my stuff. Don't worry about it. I've waited for longer times in worse places.” 

“I'm not worried about you, I don't want to annoy the staff. You're not making the best first impression Jae-kun.”

“But, sensei, I'm making an awesome entrance.” He smiles and waves at the cameras, Minwoong and Yoshiko obviously filming the whole event. He gets to his feet, stretching his arms high over his head. “And now I have help to get all this stuff upstairs in one trip. Roomies!” 

The smile changes his whole face from cool perfection to.... Junsu hasn't found a word for it before he's wrapped up in a tight hug. The squeeze startles a laugh out of him, which Jae echoes and then hugs him again. “I'm sorry, I probably should have done this first. But you are just too cute.” He offers a hand. “I'm Kim Jaejoong.”

Junsu takes the handshake. “Kim Junsu. It's a pleasure to meet you.” He meets Jaejoong's gaze and is surprised to find blue eyes looking back at him before he recognizes coloured contacts. Makes sense with the hair. 

“I'm Jung Yunho,” Yunho butts in before Jaejoong has let go of Junsu's hand. 

Jaejoong looks him over from head to foot and back again. “Yes, you are.” he says, then turns to his pile of luggage. 

“What did I say?” Yunho asks, more annoyed than anything else. Junsu bites back a snicker. 

“Don't worry, it's just your face. It has that effect on people. I'm sure once he gets to know you, the two of you will get along as well as you and I do.” Junsu grins and slaps Yunho on the shoulder. Hard. 

“Oh, good,” Yunho says dryly, and Junsu can tell he wants to rub his shoulder. Junsu can't help but grin wider at that. 

“Here.” Jaejoong flings two suitcases at Yunho. “Let's put that impressive chest to good use.” He glances to find out where the cameras are and then sends Yunho a leer that both of them catch. 

“10 years with SuperJunior,” Junsu whispers in Yunho's ear. 

“Oh shit,” Yunho says under his breath and picks up the bags. “What the hell is in these things?!”

“Shoes. Mostly boots.”

“Steel-toed?” Yunho shouts while heading toward the elevators.

“Some of them,” Jaejoong yells back then whispers as he hands Junsu two other bags, “And maybe a dumbbell or four.” 

“In here?” They feel heavy enough, even though Jaejoong is shaking his head.

“Don't whine, you can handle it. I've hugged you, I know what's under that jacket.” Jaejoong grins again and nudges Junsu's hip to get him moving. “Yamada-san,” he calls and gives the PD a very different smile. 

“What's in here?” the PD says, pushing at the last bag with his toe. 

“Bits and pieces for the music room.” 

“There's no more room in the music room, Jaejoong. You saw that yourself.” 

“It'll fit in my bedroom then. Just, please, sensei....” 

“Yes, yes. That's the keyboard?” 

“Mine.” 

“Of course. Yunho-sshi, do you still have the elevator?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Yamada points at the two camera techs. “Go with Yunho-sshi. Get him to comment on his new 'roomie.' We'll meet you in the hallway.” He picks up the last bag and the three of them move toward the elevators. 

~~~

There's already another car waiting, being held by the concierge. Junsu and the PD enter but Jaejoong gives the concierge a low bow. “Arigatogozarimasu...” Junsu doesn't catch the rest after the thank-you, but he does hear what he thinks is five hours. And then the pieces of the story click into place. 

“You've been here since two o'clock?” he asks Jaejoong, who nods. “I thought he said two hours....” 

“How long have you been studying Japanese?” Jaejoong asks.

“Not counting watching anime...five weeks.”

Jaejoong starts to laugh and is still laughing when the elevator door opens. “I'm not laughing at you,” he says. “Picking that much out of the conversation with only five weeks of study is very good. But only five weeks.... Sensei--”

“That's why you're here, Jae-kun,” Yamada says, herding them out of the elevator car. “You're in charge--”

“No!” Jaejoong says firmly, stopping in the hallway, holding his keyboard tight against his chest like a shield. “I don't get put in charge. Kara insisted it be put in my contract: Jaejoong is NEVER in charge.”

“Kara isn't here--”

“But she'll know. She always knows.” Jaejoong looks at Junsu and says very seriously, “She knows EVERYTHING.” 

Yunho is watching from the apartment door with a concerned expression. Yoshiko and Minwoong are grinning like mad and have caught every word on camera. And Yamada has the look--the one most PDs get--which says he's wondering why he didn't go into medicine like his mother wanted him to. “Jaejoong--”

“I have over 100,000 followers on Twitter because I am a barely coherent flake!”

Junsu smiles. “These are all very well thought out arguments.” 

“Thank you,” Jaejoong says. Stops breathing. And then hangs his head, letting out a sigh. “Fine. I need to go put my baby down.” He pats his keyboard and waves them all toward the apartment. “But I'm sending Kara after you,” he says to Yamada. “Have you been around her since she's been full of baby hormones?! That woman was scary enough with only one person in her body.”

“Kara?” Junsu whispers to Yoshiko, who is following behind to get a long shot.

“9095's bass player. The only reason she's not the official leader is because she's a woman and the band's management didn't think that would go over well in the genre, but everyone knows she's the one in charge. There's a running gag about how Jaejoong is scared of her because it lets him put on this wide-eyed innocent expression which really doesn't fit the image of the wild lead singer you usually see on stage, but it suits Jaejoong perfectly.”

“You've got a crush,” Junsu teases. 

“He's adorable! And an excellent musician. Don't underestimate him just because he's a flake with regard to everything else.”

“I guess tonight I'm googling...9095?” Yoshiko nods and Junsu bows his thanks as he steps back in front of the camera and into the apartment. 

He almost steps right back out again because Jaejoong and Yunho are in the middle of a shouting match. "What's wrong?" he asks. 

Yunho pauses too long and Jaejoong starts to laugh, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, like girls do. "I...can't remember what started it," Yunho says hesitantly, then stands up straighter. "This isn't going to work." 

"Bullshit," Jaejoong says, slapping Yunho on the chest. "This will work beautifully. Is there anyone in the smaller room yet?"

Junsu sees the PD wince; this is supposed to be Jaejoong's first time in the place. "Nope," Junsu says, putting himself firmly into the scene, then pausing a beat, "If you take the smaller room, your roommate will still be a surprise." 

"I love surprises!" Jaejoong says followed by a wink that Junsu interprets as, "Like a root canal."

They get Jaejoong's luggage into the room with two beds, including the precious keyboard, then they do a quick tour. Jaejoong seems to remember the script and makes the appropriate noises, although his appreciation of the view seems genuine. In the kitchen, he goes straight to the fridge and starts to pull out food. 

"Do you mind if I make dinner? I've been living on take-out for the past week since I didn't want to get any groceries."

Junsu's now sure of who filled the fridge and arranged the kitchen as he watches Jaejoong pull out the rice cooker and get that started without really waiting for an answer. He's relieved that one of them knows how to cook, he doesn't want to have to rely on the local restaurants for every meal. And there is nothing better than home-made Korean food. 

They help put assorted kimchi into serving dishes while Jaejoong cleans and cuts some other vegetables. Then he pulls out an electric grill and sets it up in front of Junsu and Yunho on the kitchen island. Yunho's eyes open wide. And when Jaejoong pulls a container out of the fringe and the smell of the marinade hits them, Yunho groans, "I think I'm in love." 

Junsu snorts. "That explains so much. Fickle bastard," he adds under his breath. When Jaejoong looks at him, Junsu tilts his head at Yunho and says, "He said something similar when I fished something out of the fridge for him yesterday."

"Easy, is he? I like that." Jaejoong sends Yunho a smile that makes Yunho's jaw drop, then turns to the camera and presents the container. 

"Bulgogi," Jaejoong says. He continues in flowing Japanese as he places the slices of meat on the grill. Yunho takes over the cooking as Jaejoong checks on the rice. They get a smooth rhythm going: Jaejoong putting fresh meat on the grill, Yunho turning the thin slices over, and Junsu eating. So far the team is shaping up exceptionally well, Junsu thinks.

"So, Junsu-kun," Jaejoong says once everyone, including the crew, has been fed. "Give me a hint why you were chosen for this...event? I'm already well aware of why this one is here."

"How would you know?" Yunho says, seeming genuinely surprised.

"I live in Tokyo, not on another planet." He pauses, looking at the crew, and then says, "Wow, that was a nice change. Usually somebody has a smart remark."

"I could come up with one if it would make you feel more at home," Yoshiko says. Junsu can't help grinning at the glee in her voice. 

"Kawaii! She's cute! Introduce her to the audience," Jaejoong says, pushing at Minwoong and coming over to take a closer look for himself. Yoshiko does her best to keep her camera in the way as Minwoong tries to get a shot of her, threatening him with his own cameo.

"CUT! STOP! FREEZE!" Everybody does exactly that as Yamada takes a deep breath then he says, very calmly, "Do you children have any idea how much those toys cost?" Yoshiko and Minwoong look sheepish as Jaejoong slithers back onto his stool at the island. "Jaejoong-san, pick up your conversation again. Why would you know why Yunho-san was chosen?"

Jaejoong settles himself, expressions flashing across his face, his lips moving slightly until he suddenly says, "I have been living in Japan for the past five years, but I am still Korean. I know what's going on. There is no way to avoid this," Jaejoong's eyes track down Yunho's body, "face in the Korean media. Which is why this one," Junsu startles back as Jaejoong reaches to cup his chin, "interests me."

Jaejoong's eyes drop for a moment in an apology and Junsu gives him a faint smile in return. This guy is absolutely not a flake. Impulsive, but not thoughtless. He forgets that a question has been asked until Yunho speaks up, "Junsu established his credibility to the audience yesterday. And since you say everyone knows me, you're the one, Jaejoong, that needs to prove you belong here."

Jaejoong surges to his feet, his stool skidding across the floor. He leans over the counter to glare at Yunho, "Pick a language." 

Yunho leans closer, meeting him almost nose to nose, "Korean. You're supposed to be becoming a Hallyu star after all." 

Jaejoong stands up, takes a deep breath and the voice that pours out of him is astounding. It doesn't have the finely-controlled quality that Junsu is used to, but there is a purity and strength to it, and it's so smooth, like white silk. Jaejoong is a dozen bars into the song before Junsu pays enough attention to recognize it -- it's the one he did for the 'Sungkyunkwan and Scandal' soundtrack. Then Jaejoong winks at him.

Once he starts laughing he has difficulty stopping. 

~~~

Junsu doesn't bother getting off the sofa to say good-bye to the crew. He's very happy under the wet towel Jaejoong eventually tossed over his head to settle his giggles. He has no idea why Jaejoong knowing who he was ended up being so funny except for the fact that Jaejoong played innocent so perfectly. And yet there were hints. And it was funny. Junsu presses the towel into his face as he feels the giggles rise again. 

"Are they gone?" Jaejoong says, probably from the hallway.

"Yeah," Yunho replies, whacking Junsu's feet off the end of the sofa. He sits down with a long sigh. 

Junsu is about to bring his heels down hard in Yunho lap when there is a clink of glass, and Yunho shifts to sit forward. "You've come prepared," Yunho says. 

"It was intended as a house warming gift, but I think we can now consider it medicinal. Sit up, cutie." Jaejoong pulls the towel off of Junsu and Junsu scrunches his face in protest, but he sits up. The clink was three glasses being set on the coffee table and the liquid being poured into them looks expensive.

"I don't really drink," Junsu says. 

"After all that, you need something." Jaejoong hands him a glass. "Kampai." 

Junsu looks at it warily and then tosses it back. He expects the typical, chest-constricting burn, but all that he feels is sliding warmth. He looks at Jaejoong in surprise and holds out his glass. Jaejoong grins and lifts the bottle. 

"He doesn't drink. Don't waste too much of that on him, he won't appreciate it." Yunho says, now slouched back into the corner of the sofa with his own glass.

"It's medicinal," Junsu shoots back.

"It will give you a good reason for the giggles at least," Jaejoong says. He pours the same amount as last time but this time Junsu sips it. He wouldn't say it tastes good, but it's probably better to take this one slower. When he sits back, Jaejoong follows him, squishing onto the middle seat on the sofa. "Don't look at me like that, Jung Yunho. You should be happy. I have the bottle. Junsu's happy."

"Junsu's curious," Junsu says. "Exactly how much were you told about this project? The producers had a fit when they found out that their three Korean stars knew about each other." 

"You know who--?"

"Junsu!" Yunho says, shaking his head. Junsu grins. 

"There has to be some surprises left," Junsu says to Jaejoong, who pouts spectacularly. "I saved your ass with the slip up about the bedrooms, don't make that face at me." 

The pout morphs into a smirk and Jaejoong snuggles up against Junsu's shoulder. "I knew about you. And I knew about him," Jaejoong kicks Yunho's leg with his bare toe, "And I knew about the apartment. But then you knew I knew all that, too." 

"But why?"

"Why?"

"Why would they tell you?"

"Because I wouldn't do the show otherwise. I was negotiating to learn about all of the people I'd be working with, but they would only spoil the surprise with two. They offered to let me arrange the apartment as a counter-offer. You like?"

"Yeah," Yunho says, and Junsu nods. 

"Then I found out about the other Japan-based member. So I countered with the condition that the two had to be imports so I could research who they were. Being out of the country for so long, I didn't want to feel out of the loop. They bought that, we had a deal, and I had three out of four. I can handle one surprise." Jaejoong snuggles up closer to Junsu and breathes in his ear, "But, since you know one and I know one...."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"You sang my song. You sang it beautifully, but you sang my song. I'm not telling you anything." 

"You're adorable and very mean. I really like that. Yunho--" Jaejoong leaps to the other end of the sofa. And Yunho is already on his feet. 

"I'm going to bed. And I'm not telling you anything. Thanks for the drink." 

"But it's early!" 

"It's almost midnight."

"Early! What kind of pop idol are you?" Jaejoong yells to Yunho's shadow. 

"A Korean one," Junsu says, when he hears the bedroom door close. The sofa Jaejoong picked is very comfortable. He finishes off his drink and then slides down onto his back, getting his legs tangled with Jaejoong's. "They're worked like mules. They learn to sleep when they can." 

"You don't have an easy schedule yourself." Jaejoong gives Junsu a relaxed smile and smooths Junsu's pant cuff against his leg. Junsu snuggles further into the pillow and closes his eyes. 

"But I only do one thing at a time. I don't need to go from practice, to photo shoot, to interview, to CF filming, to recording session, and then to a dinner event. And then do the same thing again the next day and the day after that."

"Are you telling me not to give Yunho a hard time?"

"The last concert he held was in front of 30,000 screaming fans." 

They are both quiet for a few moments, then Jaejoong whispers in a small, awe-filled voice, "Thirty thousand..."

"Give him all the shit you like." 

Jaejoong's laughter is very different from his singing voice, but it makes Junsu smile and feel warm. He knows he should probably move his ankle out from under Jaejoong's fingers brushing circles over the bone, but he's not sure why. Thinking about it eases him into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Junsu's still on the sofa, alone but covered with a blanket. He doesn't feel hungover, just a little fuzzy and really thirsty. He's deciding which direction to go -- kitchen or toilet -- when Yunho comes out of the kitchen with a mug. 

"Is that coffee?" Junsu asks. His voice sounds like he's swallowed glass. Not unusual for first thing in the morning, but he can tell it makes Yunho pause.

"Yeah. Stay there, I'll get you some. How...?"

"Black. Thanks."

He wraps himself back up in the blanket and tries to look more pathetic than he feels. He might get breakfast in bed out of the deal. Yunho comes back in with a mug and a glass of water. "Drink the water first, you'll enjoy the coffee more. Do you need any pain killers?"

"I'll try the coffee first," Junsu says, reaching for the glass. The water was a good idea; he feels his insides soak it up like he's a dry sponge. He settles back on the sofa with the mug breathing in the steam. He glances over at Yunho, who's watching him with big, sad, worried eyes, and Junsu starts to chuckle. "I'm fine! My voice gets like this when I'm dehydrated and tired. It just needs some warm liquid and some time. Maybe a long, steamy shower."

"Are we allowed to have long, steamy showers with the cameras around? I thought they were all to be cold and quick," Jaejoong says, walking through on his way to the kitchen. "How was your night?"

"You picked a very good sofa." Jaejoong gives him a thumbs up as he goes through the kitchen doorway. 

"How much did he give you to drink last night," Yunho whispers urgently.

"Just the two. I got really comfortable and fell asleep. Will you chill. Jaejoong's a good guy." 

Jaejoong comes back as Yunho's expression shows what he thinks of that opinion. "What is that smell?" Yunho says, turning to Jaejoong. 

"Natto. Want a taste?" He stirs a chopstick in the container he's carrying and lifts it out covered in the sticky fermented beans. 

"No!"

Junsu declines the offer more gently with a shake of his head and Jaejoong just shrugs and licks all the beans off the utensil. It is an interesting sight, but more amusing is watching Yunho watch Jaejoong. Junsu had always questioned the macho hype around this guy and he might get his answers in the next few months. Or days, if Jaejoong has his way. Although he's not sure if Jaejoong is really interested in Yunho or just enjoys messing with him. Junsu understands the impulse. 

"I need a shower," Junsu says, standing up and draining his coffee cup. Jaejoong is frowning and, as he walks past, puts out an arm to stop him.

"You eat like it's a chore to get finished as quickly as possible," Jaejoong says, waving the stick with a natto bean stuck on the end. "You can tell a lot about how a person makes love by the way they eat."

Junsu stills Jaejoong's hand and eats the bean. "Whatever," he says, heading toward the bathroom and some steam therapy before the camera crew arrives.

~~~

Only Minwoong shows up with Yamada-san at about noon. It seems that Yoshiko has the honour of accompanying their newest band member to his new home. "She said she'd fight me for it," Minwoong tells Junsu when he tries to coax some information out of him. 

"He's a model, isn't he?" The way Minwoong opens then tightly closes his mouth is all the answer Junsu needs. One more for Yoochun's source. 

Yunho and Junsu spend some time studying Japanese for the camera, punctuated by "help" from Jaejoong. There is a knock on the door and Yamada opens it to the newest member of the group, Yoshiko shooting into the apartment from behind him. Junsu hopes she doesn't catch him drooling because the man is gorgeous and tall. And gorgeous. "Tadaima," he says and even his voice is gorgeous. 

"Wait, I just saw that one," Yunho says, flipping through the phrase book he'd been quizzing Junsu with. Junsu is half looking over his shoulder while keeping an eye on the new arrival, who is smiling. It's just slightly lopsided, making one eye crinkle up more than the other, and Junsu should have taken his brother's advice and got laid before he left. 

"Holy fuck," Jaejoong says from the kitchen doorway as Yunho makes a pleased sound. 

"That's not what it says the response is," Junsu says, deadpan, finger on the page that Yunho stopped at. Yunho blinks at him, but the newcomer snorts a laugh. 

"Shim Changmin." Jaejoong puts down his bowl of strawberries and starts circling Shim Changmin like a shark. "Considering these two, I thought perhaps the producers had decided to avoid the stereotypical pretty boy image of groups like this. But you help me tip the scales in the other direction." 

"Help you?" Changmin sneers, turning his head to always keep Jaejoong in sight. "Who are you?"

Junsu catches his breath as Jaejoong lands a hard wallop on Changmin's shoulder, making the right eye crinkle up even more as Changmin laughs silently. "You know who I am, you poor excuse for a dongsaeng. You spent an entire evening with me last week. Got me drunk." 

"You got yourself drunk." 

"Ah-ha! You do remember me." 

"You're difficult to forget, Kim Jaejoong." 

"Although we will try very hard," Yunho says, his eyes firmly on the Japanese texts on the table. 

"Yunho-yah, how can you say that after all we've meant to each other?" Junsu is getting the hang of this and is out of the way by the time Jaejoong slides onto the sofa and plasters himself against Yunho.

"I didn't know you existed until yesterday." Yunho hasn't moved, although Junsu is certain that he's not seeing anything on the pages he's flipping. 

"It's been a long...." Jaejoong looks around at everybody, fingers making a "help me" type of gesture.

"Eighteen," Yoshiko provides. Junsu makes a kissy face at her and she pokes her tongue out at him. 

"Eighteen hours," Jaejoong continues. "How can you want to forget the laughter, the tears, the deep, meaningful confessions in the dark?"

"Jaejoong, I think...," Yamada starts, but when Jaejoong looks up he sees that Yoshiko is laughing so hard her camera is shaking. 

"No, no! That's all going to be no good. You're...cute, but useless at the moment." Jaejoong shoos Yoshiko away and grabs Minwoong. "Ready. We'll do this again. And...action!" Jaejoong plasters himself onto Yunho again. "Yunho-yah--"

"Go away!"

With Jaejoong looking to pick a fight this time, Junsu decides to take pity on the newest arrival. He comes over, picks up one of the bags, and offers his hand. "Kim Junsu." 

"Shim Changmin," Changmin says as he takes it.

"There's an extra bed in the room that I share with Jung Yunho, Jaejoong's target of the moment. Do you want to see it?" Junsu says, already steering Changmin toward the bedroom and at least one of the cameras away from the grappling match about to start in the living room. 

"Junsu-hyung, I can tell we are going to be very good friends." 

"How do you know I'm older?"

"That's the one thing they told me, that I was the youngest. When I heard about the concept, I was worried about having to play baby-sitter to a bunch of kids."

As if on cue, Jaejoong cries, "Oh god, Yunho. If you're gonna move like that let me get my pants off." 

Junsu glances over his shoulder and sees Jaejoong peeking around the hallway corner as Yunho yells, "Jaejoong!" 

Junsu starts to laugh and ushers Changmin into their room. They put the bags down at the end of the bed and Changmin sighs, "I know you haven't known him long, but..."

"So far he's only been like that in front of an audience." Junsu sweeps a hand at Yoshiko and the camera. "And I think he likes to test people. Although, you seem to know him already."

"About the same as you." Changmin says, lifting one of the bags to the bed and unzipping it. "Only my 18 hours have been spread over a few months." Changmin points at a drawer and when Junsu nods, opens it and starts to empty his bag. "From what I figured out he's a friend of a friend of a friend, and for some reason we've ended up at the same places fairly regularly recently. Our longest interaction was that night last week. It was like he adopted me oh that bastard." He slams the drawer shut with a bang as he turns to Junsu with a disgusted look on his face. 

Junsu leans back on his bed and laughs. "You figured it out pretty quick. He knew about me, too, and he had to wave it in my face for me to catch on."

"How...?"

"He has his sources he says." And he owes me another one, Junsu thinks, as he glances over at the camera.

Changmin leans against the dresser, crossing his very, very long legs at the ankle. "I don't mean to be rude, Junsu-hyung, but I recognise Yunho-hyung and I know Jaejoong, of course, but I don't..."

Junsu waves off the implied apology. "I don't expect to be recognized. I'm in musicals."

"Musicals. So you sing. Really sing."

"Yeah, I guess so." 

"Better than Jaejoong?" Junsu can see by the glint in Changmin's eyes where this is going.

"Well...that would be a matter of opinion. Sorry to disappoint you, Changmin, but he is very good." 

"Better than you?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Jaejoong just saw the footage from that first night," Yunho says from the doorway. He's leaning against the jam with his arms crossed over his chest and Junsu has to admit it is a sight worth screaming for. "I think he's either planning to have you assassinated or he's in love." 

"Probably both." Junsu crosses his arms behind his head and smiles at Yunho. 

"Probably." Yunho grins back. "But he's insisting this one auditions." 

"What?" Changmin straightens from his slouch. "I already auditioned." 

"Really?" Yunho steps into the room. "We'd better do this while we have the chance. Welcome to the group, Changmin."

"Thank you, Yunho-hyung." They shake hands and Junsu smirks at the way Yunho straightens his spine and lifts his head.

"The maknae is tallest. Deal with it," Junsu says, slapping Yunho on the ass as he walks by. "Come on. I want to hear this audition. I'm curious now that I know the producers made you do one." 

Junsu holds the door open waving them through. Changmin rolls his eyes as he goes past, and when Yunho walks by, Junsu whispers, "Did you see the clip too?" Yunho nods. "How did it sound?"

"Oh, shut up." Yunho says, grinning over his shoulder. 

"What? It was a question."

~~~

Changmin pauses when he reaches the kitchen door so Yunho reaches over and pushes it open for him. The look Changmin shoots at Yunho is not in any way thankful. Junsu waits for Yoshiko to follow them but she motions for him to go first. 

"You like to film my ass, don't you?" he says, pushing open the kitchen door. 

She gives a delicate snort of a laugh and says, "No comment. The editors hate you, though."

He grins over his shoulder at her. And while he's distracted, Jaejoong grabs him. "And you stand here." 

"Why?" Junsu isn't naturally argumentative, however Jaejoong is...inspirational. 

"Because I said so." Junsu snickers, Jaejoong doesn't miss a beat. "Changmin, the stage is yours." 

The look on Changmin's face almost makes Junsu start to giggle again, it really is the most fascinating combination of annoyance and disbelief, with just a little bit of fear. But Junsu is actually interested in hearing Changmin sing so he tries to put on his most encouraging expression, willing Changmin to do his best. Even if it is in the kitchen with the remains of their conbini lunch still all over the island. 

Changmin sighs, seeming to resign himself to the situation, and then takes a deep breath. The song he sings is a classic Korean lullaby. For a cappella and no preparation, he does pretty good. It isn't a difficult melody, but he stays on key and hits all the notes. When he finishes Junsu gives him a sincere round of applause. "I can see why they picked you," he says, and Changmin bows in response. 

"I'll show you the real reason why they picked him later," Jaejoong whispers in Junsu's ear, then turns back to the audience, "PD-san, the new kid is good, but he obviously doesn't have any experience. I think he could use a few lessons."

"I was going to suggest the same thing. Junsu-sshi, since you are the most highly trained, would you be willing to coach those who haven't had the benefit of voice lessons?" 

"I assume we are including Jaejoong in that category," Junsu says, showing his most innocent face to the camera. Minwoong swings around quickly to catch Jaejoong's reaction. 

"Me?!" Junsu can tell that Jaejoong has no idea how to feel about this. 

"You obviously haven't had a voice lesson in your life." He doesn't need to turn around to know that Yunho is enjoying this conversation and the way Jaejoong's eyes narrow confirms it.

"Yunho--"

"Yunho is highly trained for this type of singing." Junsu can't resist the smirk as he turns around to face his next target. "But if he wants to work on his technique for musicals...." 

"No, I think you'll be busy enough with these two," Yunho says, blushing a little. 

Junsu turns back, catching Changmin's eye and he can see the curiosity burning there. Whether it's about the lessons or the exchange that just happened, he'll have to wait to find out, but he might as well wrap up the scene for the camera. "You both have very good pitch. What you need are some breathing techniques, which will help with phrasing and control." 

"I am in your hands, sensei," Changmin says, with another bow. 

"I'm not calling you 'sensei'," Jaejoong says. 

"As long as you stop calling me 'cutie,' I think I can live with that." 

"Cut," Yamada says. "I think that's going to be enough for this episode. The fifth member has been delayed so tomorrow we are going to start creating the group. A voice lesson will be a good tie-in to this episode, so Junsu-sshi, please have something prepared. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. I was going to mention the idea of making you the voice coach off camera first, but someone...." Yamada looks over at Jaejoong, who is digging through the fridge. 

"Great minds!" Jaejoong says, loudly.

"It's fine," Junsu says. He glances over at Jaejoong and winks at Yamada, who inclines his head in acknowledgement. "It's not like I have to teach them to sing, it's more refining their technique. That's not difficult to do with natural singers. Do you have anything we should be practising?" 

"That will be discussed tomorrow with your producer. Your music producer. But Changmin-sshi has had a long day so I am going to let him rest and get used to all of you. Take good care of him." 

They all see the crew to the door and as soon as Yunho latches the chain, Changmin leans against the wall and sinks to the floor, his head coming to rest on his knees. "Oh. My. God," he says. 

"Did they catch you in the shower?" Yunho asks. 

Changmin raises his head, "No..." 

"Did they catch you with someone in your bed?" Junsu asks. 

"No!" 

"That would have beat yours," Junsu says to Yunho. "Because they waited until your guest was out of the driveway." 

"Oh, really," Jaejoong's glee is enough to make Changmin smile, and since that's all Junsu was going for, he leaves it there. Jaejoong, however, absolutely does not. "Do we get a name? How about a gender?"

"Female, of course!"

"Of course. We know what 'of course' means, don't we, Junsu."

"It means you're bad." 

"You brought up the subject." 

"I brought up the subject to make Changmin look less pitiful, not to have you jumping to conclusions and running way with them."

"What's the good of a conclusion if you're just going to let it lie there," Changmin says, pushing himself back up to his feet. 

"Ah!" Jaejoong laughs while trying to get Changmin in a headlock. "He's a clever boy! Too bad he's so annoying." 

" _I'm_ annoying?!" Changmin protests, carelessly keeping Jaejoong at arm's length. Given the length of Changmin's arms, it turns out to be effective enough for Jaejoong to lose interest and turn back to Junsu. 

"And what was the big idea volunteering me for your music tutorial. I've been making a living at this job longer than--" Jaejoong glances over at Yunho who is now face down on the sofa," at least longer than you." 

"But you've never had a voice lesson. I can tell." 

"So?"

"So, I know you can be better." 

"Better than you?"

"When I asked, he said he wouldn't go that far," Changmin says, while straightening his clothes. Junsu opens his mouth, although he's not sure what he's going to say, but he's saved by Jaejoong smacking Changmin on the shoulder.

"Ow! What--?"

"Junsu wanted to do it, but he's too nice. Anybody hungry? It's like the time in front of the cameras takes up twice as much energy as regular time."

"I could eat," Yunho calls, still muffled by the pillow. 

"I barely got breakfast, so yes, please," Changmin adds. 

"Come on," Jaejoong says, linking his arm through Changmin's like they are now best friends. "I'll get you something to make you less cranky while we figure out what to order." 

~~~

Jaejoong keeps up a running monologue about all the food he wanted to buy but didn't, while he scrapes together the last of the conbini snacks for Changmin. Maybe it was a lack of food that put Changmin on edge, because onigiri, mango pudding, and some melon milk seem to put him in a much better mood. 

Junsu pulls out the pile of take-out menus while Jaejoong is in the middle of a rant about the minimum ingredients needed for hot pot. Changmin makes a very pleased sound around his straw and points to one of the pamphlets. Jaejoong picks it up to have a look. 

"You've tried it?" he asks. Changmin shakes his head.

"But I have a friend who lives in the neighbourhood who keeps inviting me to come over to have some. He also keeps wanting to introduce me to his sister, so I always have something...." Junsu nods in understanding and Jaejoong snickers. "However, the food is tempting."

Jaejoong reads out a few suggestions, which all sound good and Changmin makes approving sounds as well. "Yunho--," Jaejoong yells.

"I'll eat anything," Yunho calls back.

"Korean idol," Junsu says. "Food and sleep are the two things in shortest supply. The more popular you are, the less of those you're likely to get."

"That's slightly insane," Jaejoong says, in a low voice to no one in particular. 

"Not much different from being a model," Changmin says with resignation in his voice. Jaejoong's gaze comes up from the menu and Junsu catches his breath as how sharp it is. 

"You are not a model for the next four months. You are a singer! That requires strength and power and endurance and energy and lots of good food! Particularly since we aren't paying for it." Jaejoong leaves the room with a flourish of the take-out menu. Junsu looks over at Changmin and starts to laugh. 

Changmin's expression changes from confused to amused, to the point where he's almost chuckling as well by the time Jaejoong returns with the house phone. 

"Yunho's sleeping," Jaejoong says by way of explanation, as he punches in the number for the restaurant. 

"It is a very comfortable sofa," Junsu tells Changmin with a nod. 

"That's good to know, in case the two of you snore. Although it doesn't sound like Yunho kept you up last night."

"That's because I fell asleep on the sofa," Junsu says with a grin, earning him another of those gorgeous smiles.

"So I ordered nabe and a bunch of yummy sides," Jaejoong says. "And extra meat. And some more beer. I love spending someone else's money." 

"You seem very good at it," Junsu says. 

"It must be a natural talent. I've had very little practice."

Changmin gets up, stretching. "I'm going to go finish my unpacking. Do I have time for a shower?"

"That depends on how fast you are," Jaejoong says with a smirk and a very evocative gesture. Junsu drops his head to hide his snickers but Changmin doesn't see the humour in it. 

"Gross! There needs to be a rule that no one does that in the shower that I use."

"There is only one shower," Junsu adds. 

"Then nobody is allowed to do that! That's... EW!"

Junsu glances up at Jaejoong and the question must have appeared on his face because Jaejoong grins and nods. He jerks his chin, bouncing the question back at Junsu. Junsu shrugs and says, "This morning." 

Yunho walks in as Jaejoong confirms, "Looks like that rule is too late, it seems like the shower stall has been christened by... Yunho, did you jerk off in the shower?"

Yunho opens his mouth to answer, but then pauses and frowns. "Why?"

"That's a yes. You'd might as well add to the collection, Changmin-ah." 

"I hate you all." Changmin turns on his heel and leaves the room.

"Do you think he means it?" Yunho asks, seeming really worried. 

"Probably. I like him." 

"I can tell," Junsu says. "Please don't ever like me that much." 

Jaejoong snuggles his face into Junsu's neck, ticking Junsu with his breath. "I like you a completely different way, Jun-chan." 

Yunho barks a laugh while Junsu shoves Jaejoong away and complains, "Why does everybody call me that?"


End file.
